


We're the Fairest of Them All

by ShadowsParade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: D/s, Dom Regina, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fire play, Light Bondage, Sub Emma, Swan Queen - Freeform, Titles, mirror world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsParade/pseuds/ShadowsParade
Summary: Regina and Emma play with some alternative ways of evoking magic in the Mirror World.





	We're the Fairest of Them All

Emma’s eyes fluttered open and were promptly squeezed shut after taking in the landscape around her. _Shit. We really didn’t think this through, now did we?_ Slowly she opened one eyelid and then the other, pushing herself into a sitting position with a huff.

            Everything was mirrors. Mirrors swirling in a gray-green, covering almost every surface of the ruins where Emma found herself sitting. She was not supposed to be here, the Evil Queen was. She stood, mentally checking for injuries, and gladly noted that nothing seemed to be broken, or even badly bruised. After brushing herself off, she looked around, taking in her current prison, and looked for any sign of her companion.

            “Regina?” she called out, feeling a slight bubble of worry in her stomach at not seeing her as her eyes swept the surroundings. From what she could see, this land of mirrors stretched on for quite a ways, and she really preferred if her companion was there to help figure out how to get out.

            “Emma?” another woman’s voice echoed Emma’s question, and Emma rushed towards it, to find Regina scowling as she looked around. “I can’t believe it….”

“I just get so frustrated with her!” Emma huffed, throwing her hands up. “I mean, she comes and thinks that she can just take over Storybrook and enact all her devious plots. Well, I think that from looking at you she should realize that, spoiler alert, she can’t.” Emma stopped pacing and glanced over at Regina, who was looking at her cynically with her arms crossed. The blond winced. “Sorry, that was kind of condescending, I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that… you know! She’s not you. She’s too devious, too charismatic, too seductive…” Emma trailed off, again feeling odd about criticizing the Evil Queen in front of Regina. And uncomfortably like she had just challenged the sex appeal of the woman who she was trapped with. Backtracking, Emma started again. “I mean, not that I’m saying that all your sexiness was based in her, er, you, er…”

“What was that, Miss Swan?” Regina asked, taking a step towards Emma, a smile now playing on her lips.

“I mean, she’s just too deviously seductive, you know? You, on the other hand…”

“Am I not deviously seductive as well?” Regina took another step closer to Emma, the heel of her boot landing on a mirror fragment, causing a sharp _crack_ to echo through the tense emptiness of the Mirror World.

Emma backed up, until she found herself against a full-length mirror with Regina barely a foot away from her, undoing her belt and coiling it in her hands. Emma felt her heart rate increase at the sight, but the flicker of light from the activated mirror paused her. She turned her head and saw Granny’s Diner in full view, with patrons milling around, sipping on their beverages and eating their breakfasts.

“Uh, Regina?” Emma gulped as the woman leaned in even closer. “I… I hate to kill the mood, but this mirror thing is really freaking me out. Like, whatever you’re going to do with that belt, I’m good with, excited about, actually… but exhibition? Not so much…..” she trailed off and dropped her gaze, realizing what she was saying.

  _Did I really just make it clear that I want to have sex with Regina???_

            The dark-haired woman leaned in so that her and Emma’s faces were nearly touching.

 

“I can work with that.”

 

Regina looped her belt around Emma and pulled her away from the mirror, deactivating it and kissing Emma, whose eyes remained wide open for a split second, before she reached up and placed her hands on Regina’s face. Regina used the belt to move Emma to a slightly different location.

“Sit down.” Emma sat. “Take off your jacket.” The red leather jacket came off. Regina threaded part of her belt back through a loop on her pants and began unbuttoning her red top. Emma wondered for a single breath if Regina just always wore such sexy underwear regardless of what she had planned before another order had her lowering her eyes. “Now, Emma,” Regina’s voice sounded from right above the blond, whose head snapped up to see Regina towering over her, belt once again in hand. “I want you to know that you have complete control over this. We don’t do anything you don’t want to. And we need to pick a safe word.”

“A… a safe word?” Emma stuttered, as she tried to hold Regina’s gaze, which was much too difficult with the flawless skinscape that was so close to her. Gods, it was taking all her self-control not to just to pull Regina to her and kiss down the line of her hip…. Regina cleared her throat, bringing Emma’s attention back to her. “Right… um… ‘red’?”

“Well, it’s not very creative, but it’ll do.” Regina flipped the belt around Emma again and pulled her to standing.

“Well, what did you want, wingardium leviosa or something?” Emma said, cracking a smile. Regina pursed her sinfully red lips and shook her head.

“’Red’ will do just fine, Miss Swan. Now, from this point on, I’ll show you just how ‘deviously seductive’ I can be. Again, let me know if there’s anything you don’t want to do, or if you change your mind, you know what to say,” she paused, looking expectantly at Emma.

“Red?”

“Very good. And you will refer to me as ‘Madam Mayor’.”

“Okay?”

Another pursed lip scowl.

“Oh, uh, yes, Madam Mayor?” With that, Regina nodded, and reached forward towards the buttons on Emma’s flannel.

“May I?”

“Yes, Madam Mayor,” Emma whispered, hardly able to form the words as she watched Regina’s fingertips slowly glow with tiny flames of fire that singed the threads holding the buttons to the material. One by one, they fell to the ground, the echoes of the clicks they made the only sound in the Mirror World aside from Emma’s deepening breaths and the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. She could feel the slight heat on her skin, warm, but not uncomfortable, and when Regina was done, she used one hand to slowly move the shirt aside so that it slid off Emma’s shoulders and onto the ground. Emma’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Regina’s eyes scan her body and then give a slight nod.

“Impressive, Miss Swan,” Regina said, her hand trailing up Emma’s arm and then down her midline, with a touch barely making contact that had Emma biting her tongue to keep from saying something about how badly she wanted Regina to touch her. Regina was not going to get the satisfaction of feeling deviously seductive that quickly. “Now, how do you feel about bondage?”

            Emma was caught off-guard once again. _Maybe Regina does more than one kind of magic down in the Vault,_ she thought, and the mental images that flashed through her mind and sent feelings down her body let her know that while the Savior had yet to be bound for pleasure, she felt pretty good about the prospect. “I’m down.”

            “Interesting choice of words, Miss Swan,” Regina said with a smirk. “But in that case, on your knees, and give me your hands.” Emma dropped to her knees, and held her hands out and up. There were those damn hipbones again, right in front of her. Regina wrapped the belt around Emma’s wrists, and gave a slight tug. “Comfortable, Miss Swan?” she asked. “No pain? No pinching anywhere?”

            The worn leather of the belt was surprisingly soft and supple around her wrists, and, warmed by Regina’s hands, provide just the right amount of pressure. Emma looked up at Regina, holding the end of the belt, and felt her body respond to the soft tug. “Nope, it’s all good” Thinking how her last comment had landed her in this position, she fired off another. “And no, no pain… not that it’s necessarily a good thing.” She looked up. “Madam Mayor.”

            Regina laughed, and tugged the belt a little higher as she wrapped it around a tree branch to suspend Emma’s hands slightly above her head. “Let me know if you lose feeling, alright?”  The blond nodded, and Regina crouched down to be eye level with her. “So, pain, Miss Swan?” She traced her finger along Emma’s jawline. “Unfortunately, I don’t have much to play with here. But, if this works…” she paused, and a small ball of flame burst to life in her hand. “We can definitely still have some fun.” Regina circled to behind Emma, and dripped sparks onto her naked back. Emma hissed at the first touch, causing the brunette to pause.

            “Nono, it’s good, Gina, ah, Madam Mayor.” Emma closed her eyes and tuned into each tiny pinprick of sensation on her back, breathing out slowly and deliberately as Regina traced a single, sizzling finger down her spine, and then back up.

            “How are you feeling, Miss Swan?” Regina moved to be face to face, tracing her fingertips across Emma’s shoulders and down her collarbone. “Am I being deviously seductive enough yet?” The red-lipped smirk that the brunette gave melted Emma even more than the fingers that were now tracing their way down her sternum, onto her stomach, and stopping just above the button on her jeans. Emma held her tongue.

            _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Regina was winning way too easily. Gods, those fingers though…._

            “You know all you need to say, Miss Swan.”

            _She’s also enjoying this way too much too. But damn it…_ Emma closed her eyes for a moment. Regina would never let her live this down, she knew it. But she couldn’t stand it.

            “Yes, Madam Mayor.”

            Regina deftly unbuttoned Emma’s pants and slipped her fingers inside of her. Emma moaned, moving with Regina as much as she could again the tug of her arms upward. She felt a rising tension and heat that she wasn’t sure if was due to some of Regina’s fire magic or Regina’s… other magic. She closed her eyes, and as Emma came, the same white fireworks that exploded behind her eyelids sparked from her fingertips, scorching the belt. Her hands fell by her sides as she sunk back and laid down, riding out every wave that pulsed through her.

Regina removed her fingers, dragged one gently across her tongue and bottom lip, and rocked back on her heels. As she waited for Emma to stop shivering with pleasure, she stood, grabbed her top, and buttoned it back up. Emma’s eyes opened and she looked up at Regina.

That damn smirk.

            “Okay, fine, Regina, you win. You are pretty deviously seductive even without me having to call your ‘Your Majesty’.”

“You’ll have to come visit me in the Vault sometime soon,” Regain said with a smirk. “And, maybe, I’ll let you kiss my hipbones next time.” Emma’s jaw fell open, and Regina laughed. “Don’t think I wasn’t highly aware of your gazes, Miss Swan.” She flicked her hand, and Emma’s buttons affixed themselves back to her shirt. “Now stop gaping put your clothes back on. I think we found out that there is a way to make magic work in this place, and I have an idea of how to get us home.”


End file.
